Elemental Wolf
by TardisAtHogwarts
Summary: (adopted from WhiteTigress210) What if when Edward left Bella something different happend? What if she joined the Quillete pack? No pairing, probably. Reveiw if you DO want a pairing. Bella!werewolf Bella!wolf Bella!shapeshifter
1. Chapter 1

Elemental Wolf

**Authors Note:**

**I adopted this from WhiteTigress210 if you want to read the original. I probably won't be using a lot of her ideas but this is her story and all credit goes to her. All credit for Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

"Talking."

_Wolf thinking/ regular thoughts._

* * *

"_You don't want me?"_

"_No."_

Then he was gone, and with him went a part of me. I collapsed and fell to my knees. He had become so much a part of me that the hole he left behind was a gaping wound. It was going to drain the life out of me if I didn't fill it soon. But I could feel something filling it even now. I was so out of it that it took me awhile to recognize.

Anger.

No, that wasn't quite right, I realized. It was pure, unadulterated rage, and it was filling up the hole inside me until it was overflowing.

The white-hot fury began to trickle down my spine. I was shaking and sweating and weak and at the same time so powerful. The rage that filled me gave me a purpose that toppled the so-called love and devotion I felt for that blood-sucking leech.

It was too much, the power. I had been filled to the brim with this passion and it needed somewhere else to go. Everything exploded outward in a sudden burst that consumed me and burned me. There was no time to scream as the fire filled up this new form.

I opened my eyes and looked out at the world with new eyes. There was fire everywhere, and it consumed the trees like it had consumed me. I knew it would never hurt me, not when I felt so strong, but other people might get hurt.

_Charlie, Dad._

That name echoed in my mind like a siren's call and all the anger drained from me and I was filled up with love instead. Love for a father that had the most accident-prone daughter in the world.

The fire surrounding me went out and suddenly the leaves were shaving as hard as I was moments ago. The wind swelled up like a tornado and I was in the eye. As soon as I started panicking everything stopped. I got up from where I collapsed but something didn't feel quite right. I looked down at my feet to see what was wrong.

Paws. I saw paws. Great, big, HUGE paws.

I screamed. Or at least I tried to scream, but it came out as a long howl. By now I was freaking out, I tried to run in the general direction of my house. My legs felt all wrong and they splayed out on either side of me every time I tried to move them. Just when I thought I was able to crawl back to my house on all fours, I heard a voice in my head.

_Hey, a new kid!_ Said the voice

I knew it, I was crazy.

_Nope, sorry to disappoint but you aren't. Well I don't really know that yet but I sure hope you're not. If you're part of the pack now._

_Jared! Stop it! You're going to scare him!_ Said another voice.

_Where are you, new kid?_ The second voice asked.

I thought about where I was and was about to try to respond. But the second voice answered back too quickly.

_Alright, I'll be there in a couple minutes._

I thought about the things that had happened to me as Voice #2 was supposedly coming. The pictures of Edward leaving and the fire and the wind flashed through my mind but Voice #1 interrupted me.

_Whoa! Sam, it's a girl!_ I don't think I liked Voice #1 very much.

All I could hear from 'Sam' was stunned silence and a slight falter in thought.

_And she's hanging out with a __**bloodsucker**__! _There was some disgust in the Voice's tone this time.

This was about the same time that a giant bear broke into the clearing where my house was situated. The screaming/howling started all over again.

_**Calm down! Calm down!**_ 'Sam' thought to me. This time there was a sort of echo-y effect to his voice, like there was more than one person talking. My head bowed against some kind of unseen weight and I calmed down instantly.

_But Saaaam! The bear!_ I growled out drowsily, still a little aniced

_I am the bear! _Sam said.

I opened my eyes just a little bit and looked a little closer at the bear, or at least what looked like a bear. Now that I really looked at it, it was just a bear-sized wolf. That wasn't any better; I might even prefer the bear. The only reason why I wasn't panicking was that forceful peace that had swept over me.

Some more thoughts were thrust into my head. First was a picture of a man, then the wolf that stood in front of me, then the man again and then the wolf. Over and over again until you couldn't even tell which was which. They looked like they were the same picture.

_Do you get it now?_ Sam said with a gentle voice.

And then it hit me; the man and the wolf were the same person, and if Sam was the wolf then he was also the man. That gave me the courage to lift my head up.

The wolf, **Sam**, approached me warily. Why was he even here? How could I even hear him? The questions were endless.

_Kid, what's your name? _Sam asked, still gentle. The wolf's mouth didn't move and I could still hear him.

_Bella Swan... _I tried to think to him.

_Well, Bella, I don't know how to tell you but... you're one of us now._

_One of what? _I asked, fearing his answer. The tone he was using was never any good.

_A werewolf._

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Well, that went good. Please review and I'll post ASAP. Faster if you review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Elemental Wolf

**Authors Note:**

**Shout out to 'Minty', who is a guest and my first reviewer. Thank you! Also for .16: It's up to the reviewers if Edward comes back or not.**

"Talking"

_Wolf thoughts/ regular thoughts_

**Any emphasis **_**is bolded**_

* * *

_One of what? _I asked, fearing his answer. The tone he was using was never any good.

_A werewolf._

* * *

The way he tensed up made me think he was expecting me to freak out again. His tail sort of straightened out and he went into a fighting stance. Even the fur covering his shoulders stood at attention and screamed tense. That made me feel pretty proud when I just stood there with a blank face and thought back

Okay even in thought form the word was numb. That was how I would best describe how I felt. Numb.

In all actuality I was freaking out on the inside. Just because I knew about the supernatural world didn't mean I would expect **this. **All I could think about were those cheesy horror movies where the werewolf is grotesquely transformed into a half-wolf half-man monster. Was that what I looked like?

Suddenly I needed to look at myself. There were, of course, the paws I had seen before. I hadn't noticed the color before but it looked like the color of my hair, for the most part. The only difference were darker highlights every here and there. When I looked over my shoulder my back looked a little darker too. I was very lean and not very muscular. I heard the word _'scrawny'_ in my head but I ignored it.

I looked like a wolf but at least I was a normal wolf. Except I was the size of a horse. I don't know if I could have handled being a monster. I mean what would Edwa-

And then I remembered. Edward Cullen. All that passion came back. All of the anger that swirled inside me and filled me came back.

_Whoa, whoa! Bella calm down!_ The first voice said. I still didn't even know his name, if it was a he.

The rage still flowed and I finally stood up. It felt like I was on my hands and knees but really I was standing, just how a dog would stand. It was really awkward, standing on all fours. If I didn't know how to be a wolf I wouldn't even last a second against a fully trained vampire. Oh well, I'll have to kill him later.

_**Bella!**__ We have a peace treaty with the Cullens._ Sam didn't sound very happy about it.

_But Sam! _I thought_ He left me. That, on top of being a leech in the first place, pretty much __**forces**__ us to kill him!_

_Well... if any of the Cullens violate the treaty we're allowed to kill them._

_Alright, _I accepted that I would have to wait for my time to come. Then I could exact my revenge.

_Sooooo... Sam, what do werewolves do? _I was still accepting that I was actually part of this world now, that I was finally a part of the supernatural.

Voice number one answered before Sam could_, We just sort of run around and kill 'the Cold Ones', or vampires, as you pale faces call them. And don't call me voice number one! My name's Jared!_

_Well, Jared, I assume you're a werewolf too. Can either of you explain, exactly, how and why this is possible? I mean, I've never heard of a person just randomly exploding into a wolf._ That last part was pretty sarcastic. _It's not even a full moon and I turned into a wolf. How does that even happen? _

_The full moon thing is just a myth. Normally only Quilletes have the ability to change. We've got no idea how you managed it._ Jared said... thought?

Sam thought back,_ Do you have any Quillette relation? Anything? Even some distant cousin would do the trick with all the time you've been spending with the bloodsuckers._

_I don't know, I'll have to ask Charlie._

Sam ducked his head down and his thoughts sounded a little sheepish when he said_ I don't know if you'll be able to do that..._

_Why not? _I was getting a little apprehensive about that tone again.

Now Sam was feeling really guilty but before he could soften the blow Jared came out and said, _You'll be living with us now!_

_I will not- _I started to say

_Not permanently! You'll just have to stay with us until you're more in control. _Sam tried to calm me down.

_Oh ok, I guess I can do that. I still have to tell Charlie something._

Sam's head turned in the direction of my house_, Me and Jared can tell him that you'll be staying at the reservation._

I tried to laugh but it came out like a snort,_ You really think he'll buy that? Tell him I'm staying with Billy or something._

He looked uncertain and sort of felt off in my mind somehow (that was gonna take some getting used to) _Billy Black? Okay, if you think that'll help..._

_It will,_ I assured him, _Now lets go to your wolfy headquarters_.

_It's not... just no_. Now that I was getting used to it Jared's 'voice' did have a different **feel** to it.

Sam turned to leave the clearing and Jared trotted off behind him.

_Guys! Wait up!_

* * *

During the short hike (if you can call 15 miles of running short but I guess when you're a wolf it is) the guys filled me in on who's who in the pack. Apparently Sam's the Alpha (which is wolf for big-shot leader guy) and Jared is Beta (second-in-command). They were the only two for now but there was one guy who was pretty close to turning. Right now we were heading for Emily's house which was their 'wolfy headquarters' apparently.

I could smell something delicious coming up right in front of us.

_Alright Bella, you go and wait with Jared at the house._ He veered to the left and me and Jared went right towards heaven (or at least what I imagine heaven smells like).

We waited in front of this medium sized log cabin-type house. The whole house was made of wood. It would have looked pretty rustic if it weren't for the bright-red shutters and the flowers planted here and there. I could just make out the sound of humming inside.

Sam came out of the woods, looking just like the mind-picture he showed me earlier.

"Emily!" he didn't have to shout so loud! I whined a little because really, that **hurt**. He turned around and gave me a little wince of empathy. "Emily, I've got someone you might want to meet." He was a little quieter this time.

The door knob clicked and the door swung open "Is it another wolf, oh there he is! He looks a little young, but looks at his fur. It's beautiful!" she came over and stared petting me. I would have been affronted; I was a werewolf now, feared by all! But it just felt so **good**... Jared stared wolf-laughing at me and I just ignored him.

"Actually Em, _she's_ 17." Sam made sure to emphasize the girl part.

"Oh!" her voice was too high and I keened "I'm sorry, but your fur really is beautiful" she doubled her ministrations and I felt my chest start to vibrate. I ended up on my back somehow and she was scratching by belly. I think I heard leaves whipping around and I figured a breeze had started but it really didn't matter to me.

Suddenly the hand stopped petting and I looked at Emily. She looked kind of confused. I gave her a pleading look and she went back to petting me. Pure ecstasy. The flapping of the leaves stared up again and now I could feel it in my hair.

I cracked open an eye and there was some serious wind blowing through. I tried to get back to my feet but as soon as I started moving the wind stopped. Everyone was starring at me now.

"Em, pet her again." I settled back to the ground and her hands were working their magic once again. I closed my eyes and let the bliss flow through me. Breeze flowed outside as it did within and I felt **power. **Power in the joy and the pleasure. It welled up and flowed. Up and out of my chest and up towards the sky.

The hands stopped again. I looked around and leaves were scattered everywhere. Some leaves were still falling and it was because of _me. _

Sam seemed to be the only one capable of speech,

"_What_ was _**that**_?"

* * *

**Authors Note-**

**Nothings fun without at least a little cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to review. (I swear they make my writing 10 times better)**


End file.
